August Fic-a-thon 2009
by Christy W
Summary: My single story entries for the twistedshorts LJ community
1. Another Thread

Title: Another Thread  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Dollhouse- they are both the property of Joss Whedon  
Genre: Gen / AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Dollhouse  
Word Count: 305  
Timeline: After Home for Angel; Just before Season Finale for Dollhouse  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #1  
Summary: Angel tries to help Faith one more time

He got the call a few months after they'd started rebuilding their life after the chaos of the End of Days fight. The Earth still rotated, day following night and Angelenos went on their merry way, happy and oblivious to the supernatural that surrounded them. Angel still had connections in law enforcement but hadn't expected to need them for quite this reason.

After the fallout from the Scoobies, when he'd gone toe to toe with Giles about them not coming to help, Willow had been the one to call and tell him when Faith had gone missing. They then found out through a little research, and Angel bashing in a couple of heads, that Faith had gone to a shaman to help her forget or forge the two different timelines and he had apparently thought she wanted a whole new reality for herself. This is why Angel found himself standing outside an apartment where the man within might have the next piece of the puzzle.

"What do you mean, she's gone? You just told me this organization had measures to prevent these, these Dolls from leaving!"

Paul looked up into the furious eyes of a vampire who was this close to losing it. "Yes, they were, but Alpha disabled them. I had no idea he was who he was or that he'd taken such an interest in Echo, uh Caroline."

"Faith! Her name is Faith and I don't get how the hell we're supposed to get her unwiped AND back to that damn shaman in time." Angel growled, pacing back and forth in Paul's living room.

Ballard chuckled. "You know, I thought the idea of them programming human beings was the craziest thing I'd find, but magic? That takes the cake."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Angel muttered, pulling out his cell to call Willow.


	2. Too Little Too Late

Title: Too Little, Too Late  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or NCIS- Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and NCIS belongs to Bellisario, though I would like to borrow Abby for a couple hours sometime :P  
Genre: Gen  
Fandoms: Buffy/NCIS  
Word Count: 521  
Timeline: After the end of Season 7 of Buffy; right after "Kill Ari Part 2" for NCIS  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #3  
Summary: Someone else wants to say goodbye to Kate Todd

Gibbs grinned as he followed Abby and her Dixieland music out of the cemetary. _Abs always seemed to have good timing with that sort of thing,_he thought as he happened to glance behind him at Kate's grave. He saw a pretty young redhead leaning against a tree. She watched them begin to lower the coffin into the ground and then look up to see Gibbs watching her. She smiled, though it didn't seem to reach her eyes, tossed him a salute and disappeared around the tree.

Mentally cursing himself for leaving his gun in the car, Gibbs made a note of her physical appearance and told himself to look her up once he got back to headquarters.

"Jethro! My office," was what he heard when he and his team returned from the funeral. _Jenny must have headed back to work ahead of the rest of us_he assumed, but when he reached the office to find the redhead in question in one of the chairs in front of Director Shepard's desk, he guessed something else might be up.

"This is Willow Rosenburg. She asked to see you privately after finding out about Agent Todd's funeral," Jenny Shepard informed him before walking out of her office, closing the door behind her.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before saying anything. "Does this have anything to do with what you were doing at the gravesite?"

"Sort of. We weren't sure exactly who would have been the one in charge, and whether or not you would be the best one to approach or if we should just do what Giles suggested and go through official channels. But then we weren't sure if you guys would think we were callous for doing it the official way, so that's why they sent me out to do the mini-spy thing and figure out who would be the best to talk to about Kate and then-" Willow started to explain, but Gibbs put up a hand to forestall her mid-babble.

"So, let me see if I get this straight- you weren't sure who to come to about something to do with you and your friends and Agent Todd. Is that correct?" he clarified.

"Yeah, that's about right. See, Kate wasn't just working for you guys at NCIS. She'd been recruited back when she was Secret Service to be a backup Watcher, just in case we needed help training some of the local Slayers, but then again, you guys don't even know about Slayers and Watchers and things that go bump in the night, and now I've gotta start all over and go through the Giles spiel and-"

"Actually, Miss Rosenburg, I have friends who were part of that unit out of Sunnydale, so I do actually know a bit about Slayers, Watchers and vampires. However, I do understand why Kate wouldn't have talked to us about this."

"Oh, okay, that's good then. That makes the rest of my request a little easier then. Would you happen to know anyone in or around NCIS who might be able to help the Watchers out if we needed it?"


	3. Jumping Gates

Title: Jumping Gates  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Dresden Files- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Dresden belongs to Jim Butcher.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Dresden Files books  
Word Count: 445  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; after Small Favor for Harry  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #6  
Summary: Harry's is asked to help a Slayer

The latest fight with the Red Court vamps had taken a lot out of me, so I was really looking forward to nothing better than eight hours horizontal on my bed. Being a Warden was NOT all it was cracked up to be. I wasn't sure if my day was getting better or worse when I spotted someone lounging by my doorway when I drove up, dawn pinkening the skyline. I took my time looking her over as I got out of the Beetle. Tall, leggy brunette dipped in lace up leather pants and a nice cleavage baring top. I held my staff in one hand just in case as she glanced up at me.

Her grin seemed happy, feral and seductive all at the same time. "Glad to see you got back in one piece. Your detective friend said sometimes you look really worse for wear after some of your fights," she commented as I walked up.

_She'd been to see Murph? Why hadn't Murphy called me? Or at least left a message._

"Sorry, I just got in town and was told you were the wizard in Chicago to see. I need your help," she explained.

I used some of my simple search spells on her as I disabled the wards. She was human, as far as the spells could tell, but she had that pulsing vibrancy that said she spoiled for a fight about as often as I did. "I'll see what I can do, Miss...?"

"Faith. I need you to try and help me find a friend. We thought he'd died in our End of Days fight. but our resident witch says otherwise."

"Well, if you have a witch at your disposal who's powerful enough to be able to find shades, I'm not sure why you think you need my help."

"Because she's not as good at transdimensional search and rescue as I am, plus we weren't sure if any or all of her powers would come with her on the jump," Faith explained.

My curiosity peaked but I could still feel as if a headache could just as soon be brewing if I wasn't careful, so I got my robe out, lifted the trap door and began heading down, Faith not far behind me.

"Bob, wake up. Really need your help with this," I called.

The skull's eyes lit up then gasped when they caught sight of Faith. "Holy shit, Harry. How'd you manage to pull a Slayer from her home dimension?"

"He didn't," Faith said with a chuckle. "I jumped. I need your help to find Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. We have research that points to him possibly being in this dimension."


	4. Ties That Bind

Title: Ties That Bind  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Pirates of the Caribbean- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Jack and Will belong to Disney.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Pirates of the Caribbean  
Word Count: 302  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; after all the movies  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #7  
Summary: One more twist in Faith's life.

Faith sat on the beach, here toes buried in the warm sand. She remembered sunny summer days out here with her mother, laughing and them both trying to outrun the tide. She must have been around ten the last time they'd come to the shore for Labor Day Weekend. After that last trip, her mother had quickly descended heavily into the endless cycle of booze, pills and other drugs But Faith had always wanted to remember her mother from that last weekend on the beach. She'd been all smiles and happiness, especially after running into an old military friend of hers after the sunset celebration on the pier. Only Faith now knew that the man who'd smelled of salt water and had given her a piggy back ride to get ice cream wasn't merely a sea captain, but her father. She hadn't known that until a rakishly handsome man had strolled into the new offices of Wolfram and Hart, said his name was Jack Sparrow, and turned her world on its side...again. But, in the grand scheme of things, she had to admit that finding out her father was over 300 years old was easier than being told at 15 she was the only one in the world prepared to fight the vampires of the world. She looked over to where Jack was pacing back and forth along the water's edge.

"Rum, Jack?" she offered as he passed by her for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Thanks, luv," he murmured absently, snagging the bottle and taking a healthy swig before heading off for one side of the beach again.

Faith laughed then held her breath as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She took a deep breath as she stood up and dusted off her outfit. "Well, here goes nothing," she muttered.


	5. Sorting House Calling

Title: Sorting Hat Calling  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Harry Potter- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry belongs to Mrs. Rowling  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 338  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; during the 19 years in the future part for HP7  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #9  
Summary: Teddy Lupin's got a Slayer on the brain  
Author's Note: For those who may not have paid attention to the dates listed on the tombstones and counted forward, Harry killed Voldemort in 1998, so the bit a few years ahead is set in 2017, so I'm trying to meld it with the Buffyverse as much as possible.

I'd first heard about Slayers in my Muggle Studies class. While Wizards had wands and magic to keep the dementors, Inferi, and vampires at bay, the Muggles only had this one Slayer to help keep everyone safe. Although, by the time I got to Hogwarts, the latest Slayer's friend, a wandless witch, had activated all the potential Slayers and, it turns out, some of them with in Wizarding families destined to become witches. So Headmistress McGonagall, with the help from the new Ministry of Magic, created new classes for the Potentials and anyone who wanted to learn how to be a Watcher. That's how I met her- well, again, anyways. Victorie is Bill and Fleur Weasley's eldest, and I remembered her from all the dinners at my godfather's. I knew she was part Veela like her mum, but I didn't know until the Sorting Hat said "Gryffindor Slayer" that she was a Potential. And yes, she usually kicks my arse, literally, in Professor Lehane's Physical Defense classes, but I still can't get enough of her. I'm about to kill her cousin, though. James Potter walked in on me giving her a goodbye kiss, but I have to laugh at the look on the little brat's face. I hear him calling to his parents, obviously disgusted by what he just saw while Victorie and I hold each other and laugh. I give her one final kiss then head off the train to meet the rest of what I consider my family.

Off of my godfather's look at me, I said, "Harry, I don't know what I feel like doing. Victorie knows she'll have to start doing patrols with some of the older girls. I just wanted to reassure her a bit."

Ginny kissed me on the cheek as little Lily took my hand and began to swing it back and forth. "Just don't do anything to get my brother mad at you, Teddy," she said with a smile. "He's worried enough as it is about his eldest being Called."


	6. The Towers Bleed

Title: The Towers Bleed  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or 'Salem's Lot- Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Jerusalem's Lot belongs to the great Stephen King  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Buffy/'Salem's Lot  
Word Count: 314  
Timeline: After the end of Buffy; just after the start of 'Salem's Lot  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #10  
Summary: Faith gets sent up towards Maine after Giles discovers some letters written to the Council.  
Author's Note: I couldn't find any conclusive timeline for 'Salem's Lot or The Dark Tower series, plus knowing how fluid time is in this last age for Roland makes me think time is fluid enough for this story to work.

Faith had always been the one gunning for a fight, especially after Giles had found the letters when they went through, cleaning the debris of what was left of Watcher Council Central in London. They'd been written by a Father Callahan to the Watcher's Council at large, asking for their help in combating a rather recent infestation of vampires. What intrigued Giles, and herself as well, was the good Father's description of the vampires currently invading Jerusalem's Lot. They sounded more like the vampires out of Bram Stoker's novel more than the ones Faith had been fighting on a daily basis. But, for some reason, their research, and Willow's magic, hadn't found any reason for how they got here, but pointed her to New York, rather than Maine, which is where the letters said the town was located.

"What do you know about a Father Callahan?" Faith demanded of a minion outside a soup kitchen when she first got into town.

"He helps out at one of these," he said, jerking his head to indicate the soup kitchen. "It's over on 33rd. No harm policy- kinda like Caritas," blubbered the vamp.

Faith sighed in disgust as she dusted him. They were really turning a lot of vamps lately, she thought absently, as she headed in the direction he'd indicated. But she soon learned the good Father hadn't been seen lately, so she headed up toward Maine, after giving Giles a call to update him. He'd warned her to be careful, since they weren't sure what, exactly these vamps were doing and why they were here. She started to cut through Derry, but her Slayer sense went bat crazy, so she decided to take the long way around instead. She had an unusual vamp infestation to get rid of. _Stakes may not work, but fire and beheading hadn't failed yet_, she thought with a grin.

Author's Note: Not sure how many have read Salem's Lot or any of the Dark Tower series, but DT Book 5 explains why Faith would be looking for Father Callahan in New York AND where the vamps in Maine came from. :D


	7. Search and Rescue, 24th Century Style

Title: Search and Rescue, 24th Century Style  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Highlander/Star Trek/Legend  
Word Count: 483  
Timeline: Set after the movie ST: Insurrection  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #11  
Summary: Angel and Cordelia go on another rescue mission- into the past  
Author's Note: This will probably be one of my more convoluted fics for this month, but my plot bunny kept hitting me over the head until I promised to write it.

"You know, when I asked the Powers to make it so I could share your Shanshu-extended life, I didn't realize that my Immortal ass would be going BACK in time."

Angel chuckled as he adjusted the clothes Alissa had assured him were correct for the period. "Cordelia, it's not like it's our fault that Ensign Davies felt through the time fissure," he cautioned.

"This is true. The _Miami_was just there to try and keep the Romulans from finding a main conduit into Earth's past...one of the odd results of the Nexus coming through this sector and meeting the energies of the well established magic-based Terran colonies here is what Starfleet thought was going on," Cordelia agreed, then grumbled when the stagecoach hit another gopher hole.

"Delia, if the Admiral didn't believe we could do this, do you think he would have overridden the Federation mandate about the Guardian Planet? They've only done that one other time- back when the _Enterprise_was just out of space dock 15-something years ago."

Cordelia sighed. "Yeah, yeah and we all know who for. And that reminds me- why couldn't they just ask Alissa to pop back and get him?"

"Because Starfleet said that her coming back to this time and place would have too many temporal implications, and Admiral Granger refused to say anything more when I pressed him," Angel explained as he helped his wife from the stagecoach.

They dusted themselves off and looked around the small town of Sheridan, Colorado. Snagging a passing young man, Cordelia asked him where they might find Ernest Pratt, since the Guardian of Forever had told them they would find the Ensign with that man. The boy shrugged about that name, but said that a Nicodemus Legend might be able to help them and that he'd take him out to where Mr. Legend normally stayed.

When the three arrived outside the large barn on the outskirts of town, Cordelia looked nervous at the electricity arcing to a divining rod attached to what had been the weather vane. "I know it's safe for you, but electricity and me..."

Angel chuckled. "It's grounded. We're fine," he assured her as a tall man with goggles on his face came outside.

"Ah, Mr. Skeeter. How can I help you today?"

"Well, sir, these two said they were looking for Mr. Legend, so I figured I'd bring them here."

"Ah, so good to have his name spreading. Mr. Legend is unfortunately not here at this time, but allow me to provide you some company and refreshments," said the inventor as he pulled off his goggles, gloves and apron before turning back around. "My name is Janos Bartok, a friend and colleague of Mr. Legend."

Cordelia looked from Angel to Janos and back again. "I'm beginning to see why Alissa phrased it the way she did. He's the spitting image of Q," she muttered.

Author's Note: As for why Cordelia made that comment, all you have to do is go here: wiki/Legend_(TV_series)


	8. Take a Break

Title: Take a Break  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Lilo and Stich  
Word Count: 322  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel and during the TV series for Lilo and Stich  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #14  
Summary: Faith on vacation

A vacation- Faith had almost forgotten what one of those was, what with training all the baby Slayers, dealing with the legal bullshit around her and trying not to die on a nightly basis. Now, here she was on the Big Island of Hawaii, at an all expenses paid resort, with a Rum Runner in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. The waters of the Pacific ebbed and flowed and Faith tried hard to relax for the first time in longer than she cared to remember. But, she still stood by the adage that Buffy had once told her- trouble has a way of following Slayers, especially when they least expect it.

About half an hour later, a conversation in the brush behind her had Faith popping her eyes open from where she'd been dozing.

"Jamba, I don't know where Experiment 524 disappeared to. Last I saw it, we had it back at the house and then there was a pause and when I could move again, it was gone. Now Stitch thinks he might have seen it on the beach."

Faith turned back around when she heard rustling in the bushes off to her left. Palming one of her knives from her beach bag, she crept over to the brush, then pulled it aside to see a little blue demon grab a hold of a large yellow bunny rabbit kind of thing in its six? hands. She was about to throw the knife when one of the native girls came up beside it.

"Oh, good, Stitch. Pleakley thought the experiment might have run this way. Now we just need to go find out where this one belongs. Excuse me, ma'am."

Faith just shook her head and walked back to the lounger, hiding the knife as soon as she could. She made a mental note to ask Giles when she got back about what that pint-sized blue demon might have been.


	9. Bring Me Back

Title: Bring Me Back  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit. However, the creation of Alissa is something I'e been working on for years  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Highlander/Star Trek  
Word Count: 686  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel and Highlander; after _Generations_ for Star Trek  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #16  
Summary: Prophecies can definitely suck at times

_Captain's log, supplemental:_

I find myself on an unusual mission. The inhabitants of Narcos III have requested the

Excelsior_. They refuse to discuss what business they may want with us until such time as we arrive in orbit around their planet. Normally I wouldn't be overly concerned, since secrecy is sometimes a necessary thing with delicate matters involving Starfleet and their planets, but for some reason, I don't believe this to be the case. To quote an old friend, my spider sense is tingling._

"Captain McKenna, we're almost to the planet," her first officer informed her as she walked out of her ready room.

"Thank you, Number One. So, what do you think about this mysterious summons? If they just wanted a Starfleet vessel there were plenty closer than us. Why this ship? Why us?"

Her husband smiled. He knew they had to keep things professional on the bridge, but from the frown on her face and the concern radiating off of her, he wanted to take her hand and tell her to relax- that it wold be all right. But that would undermine her command, and they both knew it. So, instead, he mulled over what she'd asked.

"I honestly don't know, Captain. We're a Galaxy class starship outfitted with the latest security measures, especially after the _Enterprise_was taken down, so they wouldn't be able to take the ship, if that's what they wanted."

The Captain looked at the viewscreen as Narcos II came into range

"Well, we're about to find out," she muttered.

"Proconsul, thank you for meeting us. Might you be able to tell us why you requested the _Excelsior_?"

"Because The Book said we must," the proconsul replied simply, pulling out a tenderly used volume.

Captain McKenna paled when she saw the cover. "I thought Terran colonies were restricted from bringing books on the initial transports to leave more room for supplies."

"Yes, but my ancestor was told to take this, and now we give him back to you," she explained, pressing a button.

"Him? Him who?" the Captain demanded then could only stare as a ghost in the flesh walked into the room.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?"

Captain Cordelia McKenna brought up her phaser and pointed it at the person wearing the face of her dead friend Wesley.

Stay right where you are," she ordered as she hit her com badge.

"McKenna to _Excelsior_. Tell the Commander, the XO and Doctor Pratt to beam down to these coordinates."

Moments later, she heard the familiar hum of the transporter and momentarily relaxed as Angel, Spike and Faith materialized. They had very similar reactions, though Faith, as CMO, had the good sense to whip out her medical tricorder.

Cordelia looked over at her husband first. "I'm not getting the Buzz that I normally get around other Immortals. Are you? Or you, Faith?"

"No sir, I'm not. He's also reading as fully human," Faith informed her.

"He smells like Wes, too," Spike put in.

"What kind of chaos is this? I wake up here to find I'm in a different century and most of my friends are dead and gone. Why would you not believe I am who I say I am?" Wesley demanded.

"Because we all saw you- dead- after going to take care of your part of the Circle of the Black Thorn," Cordelia explained. Looking at the proconsul, she speared the other woman with a penetrating look. "How did he come to be on this planet? Does it have to do with why you have a copy of the Codex?" she demanded.

"Yes, Captain. The prophecy said that one would return in a time of need when Slayers flew among the stars. There's more to it than that, but that would be the basic gist of it."

Cordelia looked at Wesley and let her professional composure slip a little. "W-wes? It's really you?"

The Englishman nodded his head and Cordelia threw herself at him, tears running down her cheeks. This galvanized the rest of the living Scooby Gang to join in welcoming one of their own back home.


	10. Legal Dealings

Title: Legal Dealings  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Anita Blake  
Word Count: 334  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after all the books so far for Anita Blake  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #21  
Summary: Lindsey gets a new job

After how easily Angel had defeated him the first time he'd come back, Lindsey had already started working on the transfer negotiations. He hadn't minded putting it to the section of Wolfram and Hart in this dimension, but he'd always been taught to keep his options open. And, if the other dimensions didn't ask for detailed explanations as to why he wanted to change dimensions, he was lawyer enough not to volunteer any of that messy information. So he'd bided his time and applied for the transfer before going to help Angel and Company pull down the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn. But after three hits into his bulletproof vest, Lindsey had decided that his transdimensional transfer to one of Wolfram and Hart's satellites was something that he needed to hurry up about. Now he had his own offices in the St. Louis branch and was enjoying his job immensely as Wolfram and Hart was the firm on retainer for the Master of the City. He'd heard rumors from some of the others who'd been with the firm in this dimension longer that the current Master was much better to work with than the last one, but a Master that paid for his nice condo and Jag was all he truly cared about. After the way he was used to the law firm and compared to his vampiric and demonic clients from his home dimension, the vampires here were downright civilized. Granted, he'd quickly learned the eye shuffle every human did around the Master and his Kiss. He'd marveled how Jean-Claude's lover, the woman they whispered was called the Executioner, could look him in the eye with impunity, but that was before he learned more about animators. No matter what, though, he had always liked being connected to the powerful and thankfully, this wasn't about to change any time soon Though the rumors he'd been hearing whispered about a Marmee Noir was something he definitely thought he should pay attention to.


	11. Fallen

Title: Fallen  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Bones  
Word Count: 313  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after season 1 for Bones  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #22  
Summary: Someone shows up in DC

She lay there on the floor, trying to remember how to breathe through the unbearable pain wracking her body. If this is what happened when you died, they all could stuff it as far as she was concerned. She remembered something about waking up to tell her friends something important, but the more she tried to pull it into focus and refine in her mind what that could be, the more the pain distracted her. Just then, she heard footsteps coming closer towards her, and she moaned. A cool hand was laid against her neck, then someone yelled, "Bones, we've got a live one here!"

The voice sounded so familiar. "Angel?" she whispered.

The voice laughed. "No, no angel here. Just another human."

She murmured in agreement as the darkness claimed her again.

She resurfaced to the familiar beeps and whines of medical equipment, though one of the side benefits of all the tubes and fluids is that the pain was gone, for the time being, at least. She glanced over at the chair by the bed and had to resist jumping out of the bed and hugging the man there. Her moving around made the man pick his head up.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were worried- it was touch and go with you for a bit, but the doctors say they've got you stabilized. So, can you tell me how Conrad somehow missed you in the slaughter, Miss Chase?"

"I don't know who this Conrad is, but why aren't you calling me Cordy like you normally do? Are we really back to being that formal with each other, Angel?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Seeley Booth. I'm an agent with the FBI."

His words seemed to visibly deflate her. "Well, if you're not Angel, then where the hell am I?"

Author's Note: Don't worry, there's more to this story than just this...I just might not have it out in time for the August challenge.


	12. Life's Little Twists

Title: Life's Little Twists  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR21  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Burn Notice  
Word Count: 594  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after season 1 for Burn Notice  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #23  
Summary: Michael and Sam go out one night in Miami and meet some interesting people

I should have known better than to take Sam's suggestion to check out this new karaoke place that was slightly off the beaten path in North Miami. This is not to say I can't sing- I just choose not to. Sam sings like that Axe character in those movies I used to watch as a kid- like he's trying to sing around a chainsaw. But, I foolishly agreed and was surprised to see it was part of the demon underground. The man, er, demon in charge was green with red horns and greeted us both quite genially, then excused himself for the next act. The lights dimmed and a brunette in leather and a tank top that hugged her curves took the stage. The music started and she started singing _I Can't Make You Love Me _in a rich alto. She finished to applause and went over to The Host to discuss something. Our beers came as he led the woman over to our table.

"Faith, honey, I have a feeling these two can help you out with that restlessness," he said with a grin.

Faith grinned back as she took a sip of her beer and looked me dead in the eye. "Nah, I think one is all I want to handle, Lorne."

She barely had time to disengage the locks before I had her through the door and up against it after closing it as I plundered her mouth. Her sweat slicked hands glided up my sides and I felt her hands bunch a moment before she tore my shirt open. I didn't mind as I was too busy trying to peel her out of her top, so I could get my mouth on those delectable nipples. Her legs gripped me around the waist and she used the wall to grind against me as I began sucking on her tits.

"More. Now. Need you inside," she groaned as she put her feet back on the floor long enough to shimmy out of her pants and then told me to follow her to the bedroom. She leaned back on her elbows to watch me as I pulled the rest of my clothes off. The moment she had me on the bed, she flipped our positions and sank down on my dick, plunging me into her heat. She threw her head back on a moan as she ground herself against me. Grabbing her by the hips, I pumped up and flipped us over again. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I drove into at a frentic pace. From one thrust to the next, she arched up, grinding us together as she screamed her release and her inner muscles gripped me like a vise. Since I hadn't had the interest in sex with a lot of people lately, I really couldn't handle this after all the stimulation I'd had from the way she'd been all over me at Caritas II as well as the other two bars we'd gone to afterwards. So I slammed into her a few more times before emptying myself into her. I lay half on top of her as we tried to remember how to breathe again. I looked over at her out of one eye. "We keep it up at this pace and we're liable to kill each other," I told her.

She chuckled. "Hey, I told you at the bar that being a Slayer means different things. For me, I find that slaying vamps then finding you and fucking your brains out seems like a good plan."


	13. Deep Inside of You

Title: Deep Inside You  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series...just borrowing them for my own twisted enjoyment for a little bit  
Genre: Gen / AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Highlander/Torchwood  
Word Count: 617  
Timeline: After Home for Angel; After Children of Earth for Torchwood  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #25  
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is trying to forget sacrificing his family for the greater good

He sat at one of the many pubs that dotted Dublin. He just wanted to get away for a while- away from Wales and Torchwood and away from London where he'd lost Ianto. Jack sipped his whiskey and brooded. _How much of Ianto's death was my fault? I was the one who taunted and dared those damn aliens to make them pay for forcing my hand in 1965. But, what would have happened if I hadn't given them the taste for young humans? If I'd refused to hand over the children back then?_he wondered.

"They would have either shot me or courtmartialed me and still handed over the children," he muttered, answering his own question.

"Sacrifices sure do suck at times, eh, Jack?" asked a voice at his elbow.

Jack spun around, ready to rip into whomever was interrupting his plan to get drunk and try to forget. But he had to grin when he saw who it was, pint of Guiness in hand. "I heard from some of my Watcher contacts about what happened in London. I'm so sorry, Jack," Methos explained.

Captain Jack Harkness sneered as he motioned to the bartender for a refill on his drink. "I've lost a few people over the years, but Ianto was different. He understood me. But you've probably known what that's like a few times, eh, Adam? Or was Death as coldhearted a bastard as some of the Diaries have said?"

Methos sighed and sat down next to Jack. He knew his friend was hurting, so he let the comments about his own feelings or lack thereof go for now. "I've had to deal with it a few times over the years, but there were a couple of young women that really got to me after they were gone. You remember when we ran into that bunch of vampires after the Second World War? And how they talked about the Slayer being in one of the camps?"

Jack nodded as he drank, "You told me she was the backup to help out. I never did ask you what you meant by that."

Methos grinned as he sipped his own drink. "The one they caught helping get Jews out of the country was actually one of my kind. She'd been a Slayer before she died for the first time and just likd to help out the current Slayers whenever possible. The official Slayer in 1945 was actually out in Midwest America. But I digress. There have been a few women, and a few of them have been Slayers, that I've fallen in love or in bed with and the Slayers were the ones that I dreaded see go out every night, much like most of the women I was involved felt about me going out sometimes. And yes, you and I and a few others will live for a very long time, but it's the one with the shortest amount of time on this Earth, like the Slayers, who sometimes do the most good."

"I remember you told me back then that there was one Slayer. Now you're talking plurals. What happened?"

"Simple. The most recent Slayer has a good friend who's a witch who activated all the Potentials, so that there's plenty of Slayers to help out now," Methos explained.

"So what about that other Slayer?" Jack asked, remembering Methos's face when he'd talked about her. "The one that was the Immortal? What happened to her?"

Methos's grin turned bittersweet. "She's married again, and this one might stick, but she still knows how to kick ass and take names, as her friends might say. But treasure the time you had with Ianto, Jack. Sometimes it can help you heal."


End file.
